Emily's Kiss
by beautiful-surreal
Summary: What happens when Kasanoda comes across a psychic foreginer in the street who can sense danger and asks him to help her? Does he protect her or abandon her? The answer should be obvious. He protects her of course. R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I didn't create.

**A/N: **Heya everyone! New one-shot from Kasanoda's perspective. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

"_My instincts are powerful. When I sense danger, it's like I've been punched in the gut."_ That's what she told me after I had protected her from that rampant gang in the streets earlier tonight. I crossed my legs, leaning against the wall of my room, deep in thought. _"It doesn't happen often, but when it does, I have to obey. I don't have a choice."_ People like her were often sought and hard to come by in my world. The idea was that if you kept someone like her by your side at all times, you would have a personal warning siren. There was just one big problem. You had to be someone very important to that person for their intuition to include you, and even when it's at it's peak working condition, the only premonitions they would get would be faint at best. That's why they were so hard to come by.

I frowned and pulled my knees into my chest, thinking back. I been walking just behind her, watching her shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde hair blow in the wind out of boredom, when we reached an alleyway, and she stiffened like a Naha deer caught in front of a car. Naturally, that caused me to freeze and take my hands out of my jeans pockets in an in-grained habit, especially when I saw her arms tighten compulsively around her groceries. She started shaking, and I briefly wondered if she was having a seizure before she spun on her heels and frantically started searching for what I now knew was an escape. She hadn't seemed to have been aware of me as she went to the building next to her and tried to jump for the fire escape, one arm outstretched with her other arm still trying to keep her groceries secure. I could tell she was a foreigner from the shape of her face and her pale blue eyes, not to mention her height, and at the time, that had only made her more fascinating to watch.

She had given up on the fire escape after a few jumps, and was clinging to her groceries like a lifeline and shaking like an autumn leaf as she looked around herself, for a place to hide from where she was standing in the corner created by the wall and the side of a dumpster. Then her eyes landed on me.

"_Please, help! Help me, please!" _I rubbed my forehead and sighed gently as I remembered. I knew enough English to understand that, and even if I hadn't, it wouldn't have been hard to figure it out from her panicked voice and her body language what she meant. I had frowned in concern and walked over to her, and when I got close enough to her to be able to shield her, the gang had come around the corner.

"_I knew that you would've been able to protect me." _She had said afterwards, when she woke up in her living room. _"Call it the look in your eyes, but I have a feeling that someone meant for you to be there."_ When I had asked her 'who'. She had simply pointed upwards towards the heavens. _"Someone who cares."_

The gang was easily disposed of, and when I had turned around to see if she was alright, she was still shaking, but looked a little calmer if anything. When I turned around fully and stood in front of her, she had looked up at me shakily with wide eyes, and had opened her mouth as if to say 'thank you', but had fainted before she could say anything.

I stared blankly at the shouji doors across the room from me, my scarlet bangs falling into my face. I had caught her, obviously, and after I had gently rested her against the wall, I had rested her groceries on her lap and searched her bag for identification. Her visa had an old picture of her and told me her name: 'Emily Carter'. She was half American and half French, and the first thought I had was that I should introduce her to Tamaki. They could talk to each other in French. He'd probably have a ball.

I found her address in her wallet, and memorizing it, I put everything back and worked out a way to get her groceries in there too before putting her bag around my neck and shoulders, and carefully lifting her into a fireman's carry, making sure to hold her long-ish skirt down as there was a slight wind going around. She lived in a rather sweet apartment not too far away, and her landlady had let me in once she had seen her condition.

"_Thank you for protecting me."_ She had said once she had woken up, in fluent Japanese. She had looked at me gratefully once she was seeing straight again, and acted as if I belonged there- in her little apartment with her as she went and made me some tea, asking me whether I wanted a fruit flavor or the standard matchta green. _"I owe you one."_ She was 20 years old, a year younger than me, and was teaching English as a foreign language in the elementary and middle schools right next to Ouran. She told me that that had been her dream for awhile, and that she couldn't get over how cute the little ones were.

I smiled to myself as I looked at the ceiling. She sure was a warm and loving person. She had told me that she had been psychic since she was a child, and that she had grown up in a haunted house, answering most of the questions I hadn't thought to ask. Like how she had known she was in danger.

"_My instincts are powerful. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, I have to obey. I don't have a choice. I'm just glad that you were there, Ritsu. I owe you my life."_ When I left, she saw me through the door, and before I had fully turned away, she had kissed my cheek feather-lightly, and when I looked at her questioningly with my hand to my cheek, she had just smiled so brightly that it had shone through her eyes and thanked me again.

"_I owe you my life, Ritsu. It's the least I can do to thank you."_

I blushed lightly, and lightly touched my cheek again. I could still feel it. Emily's kiss.


End file.
